How Data Met Spot
by kraftykathy
Summary: It starts with cat regarding man and man regarding cat. Only this cat is an adorable orange fuzzy kitten with a difficult demeanor. And the man is no man. He is in fact an android. Data learns about the quintessential human experience of pet ownership.
1. Chapter 1

Man regarded beast and beast regarded man. Each observed the other. The beast bore the traits of it's ancestors. Sharp teeth and claws. Keen predator eyes of green. It sat, unmoving like a solemn statue of Baast, presenting a regal demeanor. A sound began to arise from deep within the beast. It sounded like the hum of an engine. The animal's green eyes, met those of the man. His were quite unlike those of other men. Each eye was a distinct shade of yellow. His skin was extremely pale and had a waxen, almost golden sheen. But this was no wax figure. Although he had every appearance of a living and breathing person, he was not made of flesh and blood. He was, in fact, an android.

His name was Data and he was second officer of the USS Enterprise. And today he was also the owner and master of a particularly vicious beast, known as a cat. To own a pet was a quintessential human experience and Data was an enthusiastic student of this subject. He related to the story of Pinnochio and had the desire to someday become 'a real boy'. This android was an incredible piece of work. He was such a complex combination of mechanics, circuitry and computer programming it was very easy to forget his true nature. His programming included subroutines to emulate every aspect of human life. His creator had not forgotten a single detail right down to blinking eyes, the appearance of breathing and a pulse. And thanks to a highly developed ethical programming and a never ceasing curiosity his crew mates had come to accept him as easily as if he were a any other crew mate. But what Data lacked was emotions and he desired that more than anything else. To his friends his desire seemed a rudimentary form of emotion in itself, but Data seemed to dismiss these observations.

He was of average height and had a thin frame, not particularly muscular in appearance and yet he had the strength of more than ten men. His hair was dark in color and combed fastidiously back, not a strand out of place. His uniform was standard for a federation officer of his rank and position. He wore black and mustard yellow. He kept an inhumanly tidy appearance overall. At his breast he wore a badge with Starfleet insignia that also served as a communicator.

Emulating human behavior was Data's method of connecting with the human experience so it was not unusual to catch him clumsily and rather comically attempting a yawn or a sneeze. Data had no physical need to yawn or sneeze for he never became tired nor did he experience a cold. Most crew members found these attempts endearing and part of his childlike charm. The android was not aware of just how human these attempts made him appear to his friends and crew mates. Not the emulations themselves, for they were extremely forced and rigid, but the effort, the drive, that constant need to define himself as one of them.

Defining his humanity had lead him to this moment of 'man' and 'beast' one contemplating the other. A bowl of food sat in front of the cat. It was filled with food that remained untouched. If Data only knew how many cat owners had watched their furry companions turn a nose up to a bowl of what was supposed to be a most delicious treat, he would not ponder the issue so deeply. Data's positronic brain had access to an astounding amount of information and when he combined that with the ship's computer it was an inexhaustive resource. His processors worked to create a new combination of tastes with proper balance of protein and vitamins. Perhaps this would entice his furry friend to eat.

"Spot, I have created exactly 56 feline supplements for you. I have considered culinary appeal as well as your nutritional needs." Data looked down at his furry companion. "I do not understand why you refuse to proceed with the consumption of your meal." Data gave his cat a perplexed look.

Spot stared up at her owner as if to say, ' Is this the best you can do?'

"Perhaps if I add a gravy flavored supplement to the chicken and change the texture to a more fibrous consistency, an increase in gustatory appeal might awaken your appetite."

Data walked over to the food replicator and entered his newly gathered information to create feline supplement 57. He brought the new bowl back to Spot and placed it in front of her. She glided gracefully to the newly improved meal and nibbled at it delicately.

"Hm" Data observed Spots satisfaction.

Data watched patiently as the cat ate. While he waited he accessed resources that might aid the future development of new feline supplements that might tempt his felines finicky taste buds. Data's eyes seemed to focus inward. They moved rapidly from left to right as if he was reading an unseen text, at a phenomenal rate. Spot, having finished her meal began the process of grooming her whiskers, her eyes half closed while the loud purring sound continued to escape from deep within her. Spot was a picky eater from the day that Data took her back to his quarters aboard the Enterprise. He remembered the day he heard of the arrival of a litter of kittens on the Children's Deck.


	2. Chapter 2

_Paramount and Gene Roddenberry own Star Trek. I only play in the playground Gene created._

Worf and Alexander exited holodeck 4. The father and son had just concluded a rather brisk MaQbar session and they were both clad in the traditional white robes. Alex was learning to enjoy these moments shared between himself and his father but some of the Klingon training programs left him feeling conflicted too. The Klingon culture was a very serious one and of the greatest importance to Worf and his father obviously felt it was his duty to see to the boy's training. He had taken that duty to heart when he had taken the boy into his care. He filled the brief time they had shared with many lessons in his Klingon heritage.

Alexander was still very young, but Klingon children were trained in the ways of a warrior from birth. Being of a warrior breed meant that babies developed at significantly quicker rate than human children. In nature the young of both predators and prey could not afford long periods of dependance and helplessness in infancy. This was also true for Klingons. Alexander had proven to his father that he was capable of following the way of the warrior, but he was not sure that was what he wanted for himself.

For one thing, Alexander was not pure Klingon. He was 1/4 human and that human element was strong in him. He worried he would not measure up to his fathers expectations. He worried about letting his father down. His mother had been half human and never thought it important to train the boy in Klingon traditions. She had rejected the culture herself, often scoffing at it's rigidity and adherence to it's strict code of honor. Sometimes Alex felt he must be loyal to either his deceased mother's memory or to a father that he barely knew.

Worf understood Alexander better than the boy thought. Worf was pure Klingon, it was true, but he was a Klingon raised by humans on Earth and that gave him his own unique human insight. He was proud of his heritage but had missed many of the rituals that came with growing up within the Klingon community therefore he was a bit of an anomaly among his own kind. His feelings of Klingon honor were strong and fierce, but there was something a little more refined, a little more polished about him then the typical Klingon. His kind were known for there love of bawdy humor but Worf felt no inclination to indulge in this form of mirthful misbehavior. Like his son, he was caught between worlds.

The relationship between father and son was new to both with each trying to please the other and there were frequent moments of frustration and misunderstanding. But at this moment the feelings between them were amicable. The MoQbar session had been full of challenge and exertion, but it was a joyful challenge and they bonded over the experience.

As the holodeck doors slid shut behind them Alexander excitedly told his father about his day with his playmates on the Children's Deck. In this respect he sounded like any human child filling in his parent on all of his everyday life adventures. And that day had been particularly exciting. One of Alex's play mates had brought a litter of kittens to the children's science room. Kala's mother had found them abandoned while visiting the Zalaphed Colony and decided they would make a great learning experience for the children. Likely they would find homes very quickly among Kala's friends.

Alex was particularly fascinated by the tiny creatures. He had had some difficulty adjusting since his arrival on the Enterprise and the death of his mother. It seemed his Klingon and human nature were at constant battle with one another. He was typically a quiet child but had experienced some outbursts in class. Interacting with the kittens had a calming affect on Alex and he talked about them with his Father as they walked side by side down the corridor.

"Father, there are eight of then! Eight! And they are so tiny and fragile. We get to feed them every day! And clean them! And play with them!"

Alex was often a very serious and solemn child. It was rare to see him so happy and carefree. Alexander's enthusiasm was infectious and Worf, trying to keep his dignified Klingon demeanor intact, indulged his son with a rare soft look.

"I am glad to hear that your studies include such a variety of animals. It is important to have a broad knowledge of all the lifeforms you may come in contact with." Worf put a hand on his son's shoulder and they continued down the corridor towards the turbolift.

Worf may not have had a tender spot for helpless animals, but he could appreciate a connecting moment with his boy. Until recently he had not been aware of having fathered a child and now the child's mother was dead. He had briefly considered attempting to raise the boy on his own, but fatherhood was proving to be most difficult. Worf doubted his ability to provide a proper home for his child and had come to the decision that his son should be raised by his own adoptive human parents on Earth. His parents were on route to rendevous with the Enterprise and take Alexander back to Earth in less than a week. But for now he listened to the child's excited chatter and enjoyed a rare and rather perfect father and son moment.

As they approached the turbolift, the doors slid open and Data emerged from the tiny cylindrical chamber. Data's intention was to spend some time on holodeck 4 exploring his fascination with Earth's mystery literature author, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. He wore his Sherlock Holmes hat and cloak and clutched a large pipe given to him by his best friend Lt. Geordi Laforge.

As Data approached the father and the boy, he heard Alex continue, "There are two black kittens, and three calicos, two white ones, and one orange! You should see them Father! They seem to spend much of the time sleeping, but when they are awake we get to play with them and - "

Data had heard of the arrival of the ships newcomers and his curiosity was piqued.

"Excuse me Alexander. I do not wish to interrupt, but I could not help overhearing your description of the arrival of the immature domesticated felines. I am fascinated with the bond that seems to be a common experience shared between humans and pets".

" Yeah, well I wouldn't know about that. I'm only a little bit human. Mostly I'm Klingon like my Father" said Alex, scowling a little. Reminding Alex of his struggle to balance his human nature with his Klingon side always made him feel touchy.

"My apologies Alex, for when I referred to the common experience between human and pet I was not inclusive of the Federations many lifeforms and the bonds they share with their respective pets. Klingon's have their own valued pets, particularly that of the Targ. Although Klingon history describes the Targ as both pet and livestock, respect for the Targ is clearly valued. This becomes apparent when one takes into consideration the expression 'Heart of a Targ' which is often used to connote acts of bravery or-"

"Alexander knows what Heart of a Targ means!" growled Worf.

Data was quite used to these interruptions. What Data lacked in emotions he made up for in curiosity. For reasons unclear to him, few people on board the Enterprise shared his enthusiasm for absolutely every topic in galaxy. When Data started to expound upon a topic of particular interest, he often noticed a vacant look on his listeners face and this was usually followed with an abrupt interjection. Data never felt hurt or insulted by the lack of interest. In fact Data did not feel anything. And so Worf's gruff tone did not phase him in the least.

Alex decided to shift the topic back to the kittens and away from the touchy subject of Klingon heritage. The mood lightened immediately.

"Have you visited the kittens yet Data?"

"I have yet to become acquainted with the felines, but I am most intrigued by the concept!" Data's mouth twitched at the corner, a tiny half smile that most of the crew recognized. Data may not have emotions, but he surely had a way of expressing something suspiciously like pleasure. How could someone so devoid of feeling be so expressive?

Alexander happily invited Data to visit his class the next day. So Data made his promise that he would visit the Children's Deck by midmorning. Then Worf and his son entered the turbolift, the doors whooshed shut quietly and carried the pair away to the officers deck where the two shared quarters that they called home

This should prove to be most intriguing Data thought as he continued on to the holodeck doors. For a moment Data paused by the doors and thought about interactions between pets and humans. There was plenty of literature that broached this topic. Perhaps he should create a new program to observe a touching tale of man and animal. Perhaps Old Yeller. Or maybe Lassie? But in the end Data turned to the holodeck console and said, "Computer, run Data program # 331, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Hound of the Baskervilles"

"Accessing program " said a feminine computerized voice.

The doors whisked open and with that Data entered and the doors closed behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Paramount and Gene Roddenberry own Star Trek. I only play in the playground Gene created._

CHAPTER 3

The next morning Data left the Bridge at 0800 hrs. Nightwatch was over and his next shift was not until the following morning. He took more than his share of night duty since he did not require sleep. He was capable of working continuously if it was required, but the Captain insisted that Data should take his share of off duty time to pursue personal interests. In the past he had served under the command of Starfleet officers that did not recognize Data's need for self improvement and social interactions. He admired Captain Picard's ability to relate to the android as he would any of his senior officers. Data used his off duty time in a variety of ways that he felt had brought him closer to his goal than ever before.

He surrendered the command chair to the Captain and headed for the turbo lift. He was looking forward to visiting the Children's Deck later that morning, but it was still rather early. He would spend a few hours in Main Engineering with Geordi Laforge until it was time.

"Deck 36 Main Engineering" Data said when the turbo lift doors closed.

Data arrived in Engineering just three minutes after the end of his shift with flawless android punctuality. Data nodded in greeting and Geordi returned the nod and smiled at his friend. This morning Geordi was running routine diagnostics on the propulsion systems. He didn't really need the extra set of hands, but he genuinely enjoyed Data's company. He was a very agreeable person to work with and had an extensive knowledge of engineering and warp theory. And he never tired of discussing upgrades, improvements and retrofits which was great because Geordi never tired of talking about them either. Geordi and Data took opposite positions on the central console and facing one another they worked in comfortable silence. Data had just finished calculations and was entering some minor adjustments using his key pad, when he looked up at his best friend.

Some may wonder how an android with no emotions could have a best friend, but to see them together perhaps would be answer enough. Geordi and Data had hit it off right from the beginning. Most people seemed to take some time to adjust to the idea that Data, as an artificial entity could still be worthy of the same respect one gives naturally to those made of flesh and blood. But not Geordi! When Laforge learned that he would be serving with Starfleets only sentient android he had greatly anticipated the experience.

He had an ease around machines and computers and that might explain why he was now the Enterprise's Chief Engineer and Lt. Commander Data's best friend. Or perhaps it was his VISOR that created that initial bond. Geordi had been born blind and wore a VISOR that plugged into implants to aid his sight. His sight was now far superior to unaided eyesight because of the technological device, but there were times when people treated HIM a little like a machine because of it. So when Geordi looked at his best friend, he saw past the machine, he saw the man. The chief Engineer had even given them a team name - The Perceivers - because Geordi's VISOR and Data's positronic brain perceived the world around them in ways that others could not.

Geordi bent over his work and tapped away at his keypad. Data watched him work for a moment. He thought about this talented man before him. The organic brain had certain limits, his friend could not rely on vast memory storage or direct up link to the ship's computer like Data could. But he had something that humans called instinct. This was something that always eluded Data. Instinct was an intrinsically human quality that he knew he may never attain. There were those who envied the abilities of the android which exceeded those of humans in almost every way, but Data would have given it up in an instant to be capable of really feeling the emotion of pride in his friends abilities.

"Geordi, may I make a personal inquiry?" Data asked.

Geordi looked up at his friend."Sure thing, Data, Fire away."

Data's eyebrows furrowed in mild confusion. He stepped away from his console looking this way and that. Then he looked once more at his friend.

"Where Geordi? I do not detect a burning odour. Can you detect an abnormal heat signature with your VISOR? We should sound the ala-"

"Data! It's an expression. It means go ahead an ask."

Geordi shook his head and smiled. It was funny that his android friend could live among humans for so many years and still be so literal minded.

"Ah," Data paused "Yes, a colloquialism meaning free to ask, to ask many questions of someone"

"Yes Data, so go ahead, fire away, I'm all ears."

Data tilted his head and looked at his friend and since he did not in fact see any ears other then the two that were normally there, he decided that his friend must be using another idiom and carried on with his question rather than pointing out his observations regarding his lack of extra ears.

"Geordi, in your childhood years before entering Starfleet Academy, did you ever experience the bond of pet ownership?"

Geordi smiled at his friend. He was used to Data's frequent questions regarding his interest in all aspects of the human experience. Data often turned to Laforge at these times as he had an easy going, approachable nature and never seemed to tire of Data's ceaseless questions. He was patient with Data but he was also quick to joke and laugh. This was something Data did not understand but he sometimes made a polite attempt to respond to the jokes with a manufactured joyless laugh. Otherwise Data found it easy to talk to Geordi for he always took his questions seriously and tried to give him honest answers.

Geordi thought back to his childhood on Earth. He had owned the usual childhood pets, a fish, a rabbit, a couple of cats, but it was his dog he thought of with fondness. Back when he was very young before his VISOR implants, his parents had brought home a dog to help Geordi. They called him a guide dog. In fact he owed his life to Spot. When he was a small child he had been trapped in a house fire and he knew if his faithful friend had not alerted his rescuers to his location, he very well may not have survived. His guide dog was his best friend, companion and an invaluable aid.

After receiving the implants when he was five years old, he no longer needed Spot to guide him, but they were deeply bonded and Spot was his buddy and lifelong friend. He had many years of wonderful memories with Spot. Geordi told Data story after story about his dog and Data took it all in with extreme interest, occasionally interjecting Laforge's stories with his own questions. How does one care for an animal? What requirements do they have? And most of all he wanted to know why humans derive such comfort from the companionship of animals?

Geordi laughed, " Ah, Data, a pet can be a best friend, a very best friend."

"Geordi, you are my best friend. I find the idea of pet ownership compared to our friendship a difficult concept to comprehend."

Geordi laughed again "Yeah, it's a whole different kind of friendship, Data. But it's a great experience. wow, I haven't thought about Spot in ages"

Laforge turned back to his work, smiling as he tapped away at the key pad, his thoughts many light years away. Data tried to think of relating to a cat or a dog or even a tribble or a targ in the same way he related to Geordi, but he just could not. You could not ask a cat why they crave physical proximity. A dog could not discuss marriage or parenthood or birth or death. How could a lifeform lacking the ability of language provide the comfort that humans seemed to derive from one another. It was difficult enough to understand why humans seek the companionship of their own kind never mind that of a speechless animal. Data did not understand.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

By mid-morning Data began to make his way to the Children's Deck. He entered a turbolift and emerged once it reached his destination. The Children's Deck was cheery colorful space. No dark or muted tones of the work areas here. This was a place that was very special indeed. In the past Starfleet careers and family did not often mix. There were married couples true enough, but couples who chose to start a family found it a challenge to stay together. If a parent had their heart set on a career as a Starfleet officer, it often came down to a choice. Families sometimes found ways around this by living separately, one parent choosing to stay with the children while working in a more child friendly environment such as a research lab on one of the federation colony planets or perhaps on a space station. A starship didn't have room to accommodate families, that is not until The Enterprise D. She was truly a wonder! Over one thousand people called the Enterprise home. The crew found satisfying careers and a family life could be compatible here.

The Enterprise was a complete community including gyms, an arboretum, and holodecks which could provided endless entertainment. Crew members were encouraged to pursue personal interests. It was common to see crew mates performing symphony music, operas and theater for one another. They made art, music, they wrote poetry and novels and their children were given every opportunity to take up these pursuits as well the traditional Starfleet concentrations on the sciences. When both parents were on duty the Children's Deck was a welcome place with a nursery for babies and toddlers. There were bright colorful rooms with centers for arts and music and science. Most activities saw children of all ages participating. It was wonderful to see the older kids naturally helping the younger ones. At other times the older children would follow adult mentors to other decks to sample a variety of jobs, leaving the younger ones to play.

When Data entered the Children's Deck that morning most of the children present were youngsters between the ages of 2 to 5 years of age. They looked up as Data entered, their eyes lit up and they cried out a joyful greeting. Data was very popular amongst the little ones. Not that he had many opportunities to visit with them, but those rare occasions were memorable to the tots. The care-providing adults who worked there were chosen for their patience and ability to engage with children, for it was the 24th century on Earth and children were held in high regard. Respecting the child was the philosophy of parents and caretakers alike. But for Data it went beyond respect. His patience was never ending and his interest was so genuine. At first they all crowded around him each wanting to show a piece of artwork or to tell of some important event that had happened to him or her on the holodeck or just to have a turn while Data lifted each child in the air for a quick toss. So of course there were many screams and giggles of delight.

Data did not have to feign interest for he found the children truly fascinating. He always watched the interactions between parents and children with great interest. Parents described their feelings towards there children using words such as love, pride and admiration. Data had trouble with the concepts of these words and the emotions they eluded too, but he could observe a parents focused gaze on a child that was their own. He saw the smile on their lips and the softening in their eyes. Procreating was another quintessential human experience. Data could not procreate, though he was fully functional in every other way but he could study the relationships and try to understand them.

So he listened to each child and answered their questions without a hint of a patronizing attitude that adults can sometimes affect upon the very young.

"Data! Data! Look at this picture I made! It's a sunset." A precocious 4 year old girl held up her drawing proudly. Data squatted down to look at the girl's colorful piece of artwork which depicted a sunset in an beautiful shade of green.

"This is an interesting rendition of a sunset. Ah, it bears the qualities of a sunset as viewed from a planet in a blue star system such as the the system known as Osiris. The light is scattered by the molecules in the atmosphere, scattering the blue part of the spectrum as well, so that the only frequencies that are able to pass are green." Data looked at the little girl and thought of the appropriate response, "This is a very nice picture." Data's mouth twitched his tiny half smile.

The little girl beamed back at him. He took everything they did so seriously and treated them like equals and the result was complete trust and admiration for the android. In turn, the children never judged him, or found any difficulty relating to this synthetic person. He was just Data. And that was fine.

Next the children begged Data to play with them. The android had physical capabilities that exceeded human abilities. One of these abilities was super speed. On the few occasions he had visited the Children's Deck he had played a game called Dominoes. Data could build a domino track faster than anything anyone had ever seen before. They begged him to do this today, so he proceeded to the box of dominos and went to work. His hands flew so fast that they were a blur as he moved about placing domino after domino on end very close together. Soon the whole room was one giant domino track twisting this way and that in an extremely complex pattern. The children chose the youngest one to nudge the first domino and they all watched in excitement as each one hit the domino in front of it causing a chain reaction. More squeals and laughter followed.

Data did not laugh but observed the children with much curiosity. The children expressed their joy so freely unlike human adults. It was unceasingly fascinating!

Alexander was laughing so hard he had to catch his breath but finally he took Data's hand and lead him to the science room, where the kittens lived for the time. The others followed, another tiny boy took Data's other hand and they approached a soft bed in the middle of the floor that they had made to serve as a place for the kittens to sleep. All of the laughter had awoken the kittens and they scampered about playing with each others tails. Data and the children sat on the floor in a circle around them. Alex picked up a kitten and held it up to his face. The kittens tail flickered across the Klingon ridges of Alexander's forehead.

"Hey, that tickles!" he exclaimed in a renewed fit of giggles. "Here Data, hold him up to your face and see how it tickles!"

"Unfortunately I cannot experience that sensation, though I observe that it is a positive experience in this instance."

At this time Data noticed that all the kittens were in the process of being held and snuggled and played with. All but one. The small orange striped animal looked about the circle of children, the hair on it's neck stood in stiff bristles and it's back was arched. It looked poised to fight or flee.

"Alexander, why do none of the children display affection towards this feline?" Data scrunched down even closer to the floor to get a better visual of this frightened little cat.

Alexander looked, "That kitten doesn't like being held. Kala's mother said she was hard to catch when she found the litter, but she couldn't leave her behind. She says we should be patient and move slowly and quietly around her. She will get used to us soon."

Kala, the little girl of the green sunset, held a fuzzy little black kitten up to her face. The kitten licked her nose and she smiled happily at it. She looked over at Data and Alex and held up a finger. "I got a bit by that kitty yesterday only you can't see the owie cuz that pretty lady doctor fixed it up!"

Data looked at the orange hued kitten "Greetings feline, may I approach you? I promise I shall not harm you."

Data reached towards the animal. In response the kitten hissed and spit at the giant hand. Data's hand paused in mid air undecided for a moment.

"I do not wish to cause you any distress, but I assure you, I will not injure you."

The android decided to pick up the frightened animal. He might find the reason for it's negative reaction. Perhaps there was a physical cause, such as an injury or illness. His hand gently closed around the animal's middle. The cats reaction was immediate. She sank her teeth into Data's finger. Kala gasped remembering how much it hurt when she was bit. Data however did not flinch. He could not feel pain.

Data looked at Kala and said "Do not concern yourself. My synthetic flesh does not feel an . . .owie." Kala giggled at Data's use of her word.

He brought the kitten up to his face and placed his other hand under the kitten's bottom to support it. The fuzzy kitten struggled for a moment before giving up. It looked at the android with big frightened eyes. Data looked back. As the children continued to chatter excitedly with one another, talking about the kittens and about the biggest domino structure ever, no one seemed to notice that their synthetic friend appeared frozen, locked in a staring contest with a tiny fuzzy orange creature. Data looked into the green eyes that slowly began to close. Soon the kitten seemed to be asleep. Data looked up to observe the children interacting with the kittens. He saw how they stroked between the cats ears and nuzzled their faces into the fur and Data tried to emulate their behavior. A strange sound began to emit from the tiny creature. Data wondered if he had somehow damaged the animal despite his careful handling of it. He looked up in question and saw all the children staring at him in amazement. They had never heard that cat purr or had seen it fall asleep in anyone's hands.

"This animal is making an unusual sound, though it has the appearance and attitude of sleep and I detect no anomalies in it's heart rate or respiration. But have I somehow harmed her?" Data brow wrinkled in a subtle look that could be interpreted as worry.

Alexander explained that purring was a sign that the animal felt relaxed and comforted. Happy.

'_Happy? I have made this animal happy_?' thought Data

"Intriguing!" Data said.

**A/N Spot's gender – I went back and forth on what gender Spot should be. It was something that wasn't concrete on the series. I decided that since she did eventually have kittens, she must be a female. Hopefully I made all the appropriate corrections in the use of pronouns! I hope you're enjoying this tale! Or tail? (-bad pun, sorry)**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

And so this was how Data found himself walking back to his quarters early that afternoon with a fuzzy orange ball of fur cradled securely in his pale hands. The children and caregivers and parents came and went from the Science room for the rest of the morning while Data had sat quietly on the floor caressing the frightened little kitten. When the time had come for him to make his departure he had tried to put the animal back with the other kittens but she dug her tiny claws into his synthetic flesh and had refused to let go. She hissed and spit at the other kittens and wanted nothing more to do with them. Finally it was decided that Data should take the kitten back to his quarters, just for a day or so. It would be an interesting opportunity for him to experience pet ownership and at the same time the kitten might become accustomed to being handled and perhaps she would return a calmer and more affectionate animal.

He walked through the corridors of the Enterprise and attracted some very curious looks from his fellow crew mates going about their daily routines. The android did not notice the stares because his attention was entirely focused on the tiny creature he held snuggled close to his chest. It was an interesting situation he found himself in and he looked forward to all he might learn. He shared a turbolift with Commander Riker who did a dramatic double take when he caught sight of the animal that Data held in a protective hand.

"Working on a new project?" Riker asked staring with twinkling eyes and a jovial smirk.

"I am providing temporary care for this feline. I hope to acquire an insight on human and pet interactions." Data said, oblivious to the jest in Riker's tone.

"I was never much of a cat person myself. My father did keep a couple of hound dogs when I was growing up in Alaska. They stood their ground against a black bear once. Amazingly loyal animals!" Riker reminisced as he reached down to caress the kitten.

"Commander, perhaps you shou-" Data started.

The kitten reacted violently to the invasion of the strange hand by hissing and scratching. Riker hastily withdrew his fingers.

"Hm" said Data. "Perhaps she thought you were a bear."

Riker examined the scratch on his finger. A drop of blood welled from the wound. He wore a wide eyed expression of surprise.

"Perhaps." Riker replied nervously stroking his beard with his uninjured hand.

Back in his quarters, Data set up a pillow on the floor to serve as the kitten's bed and then he approached the food replicator. All living quarters came equipped with one, but Data's saw very little use for he did not require food for sustenance. He could eat if custom required him to do so and he could distinguish the ingredients in any dish by analyzing the individual flavors, but he could not differentiate the superiority of one taste over the other. Since he did not require the nutrients and could not enjoy the tastes he did not seek the activity of eating. So his food dispenser sat inactive most of the time unless he had a visitor to whom he could offer a refreshment.

Now the android approached the replicator and he requested a feline food supplement. A small glass bowl of cat food materialized on the dispenser's tray. Data picked the bowl up in one hand while he continued to hold the little orange kitten in his other hand, cradling her close to his chest. He brought the bowl down to the floor and gently placed his temporary pet in front of it. The cat walked up to the bowl of fish shaped pellets, gave it a couple of sniffs and then looked up at him blinking her large eyes.

"Perhaps this food does not appeal to your palette. I will try to create a superior tasting supplement."

And so for the first of 220 times to come, Data accessed information regarding tastes and textures of pet food supplements. He discovered that a kitten as young as this one required a soft food and a milk substitute to replace that of her mother's. Armed with this new information, Data approached the replicator once again and stated his new specifications on the food that he called feline supplement # 2. The next bowl materialized on the tray and Data brought it down to the floor for the kitten. She sniffed the food again and this time she ate a few bites. Data decided that this would do for now, but he would work on new food supplements in the future to ensure the cat's nutritional needs were met.

The kitten was yawning sleepily now so Data sat on the floor beside the pillow bed he had provided and placed the cat on it. Wanting nothing to do with it, she promptly hopped off the pillow and climbed back into the androids' lap. He tried a second time with the same results. In fact each time he tried to place her on the makeshift bed she rejected it seeming to display a great preference for Data's lap.

"Intriguing!" Data said.

Just that morning she was terrified of him, now she seemed to be deriving some form of comfort from his physical proximity, preferring him to the solitude of the pillow bed. Very interesting indeed. He decided that it would be simple enough to sit at the console in his room with the cat in his lap. He spent the next few hours seated there as the animal seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time sleeping. Perhaps it was due to her immaturity? He used this time to research cat care while simultaneously compiling the life works of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, researching future possibilities for feline food supplements and calculating the efficiency of a theory Geordi Laforge had proposed for a propulsion system retrofit.

Late in the afternoon Data's door chimed.

"Enter" he called softly, trying not to wake his pet.

Alexander and Kala entered Data's sparsely furnished quarters. The children had an assortment of unusual objects clutched in their arms.

"Hi Data, we have some things you're going to need for the kitten." Alexander held out the large box in his tiny arms. It was a sandbox.

They set it up in Data's bathroom. Like the food replicator, a bathroom was somewhat superfluous in the quarters of an android.

The one piece of furniture in Data's quarters other than the large computer console was a sofa. He brought the kitten over to it and sat there with her. He gestured to the children that they should come join him, so they did one seated on each side of their android friend. The activity had awoken the animal and she stretched and yawned and looked at them with sleepily blinking eyes. Kala exclaimed over the kitten's utter cuteness.

"And what have you brought, Kala?" Data asked the small girl.

"Toys!" she squealed joyfully.

"Toys?"

"You know, to play with. I got string and, uh, a mouse."

Data picked up the toy mouse by the tail. It was made of fabric that had a blue and red paisley design. If the toy's purpose was to teach the cat about it's predatory nature he did not think it was a very realistic facsimile of a feline's prey. He picked it up and sniffed it.

"The odor is catnip" Data stated.

"Uh-huh, kitties love it!"

Data held the mouse in front of the kitten's nose and was intrigued by the way her eyes grew very large and she began to bat at the toy with her paws. Kala was still a little scared of the animal but she showed Data how to dangle the string while the cat chased it all around his room. Eventually the kitten lay in the middle of an immense tangle of string.

After some time of playing they decided to get the kitten a bowl of water. Data approached the replicator while the kitten watched him with big eyes from her location on the floor. The kitten, worked up from all the excitement appeared to go wild darting this way and that, feigning attacks on the toys only to leap and bound away at the last second. The android was just replicating a bowl of cool water, when the small cat pounced. She dug her claws into the pant leg of Data's uniform and scaled his body until she sat on his shoulder like a parrot in a pirate's tale. Data observed her perch with interest.

"It would appear that this animal has mistaken me for a tree." Data stated in a neutral tone.

Alexander and Kala collapsed into gales of laughter.

After all the activity the kitten was getting sleepy again. This time she climbed into Alexander's lap and promptly feel asleep much to the young Klingon's delight.

"Data" Alexander asked "have you thought of a name for your cat?"

"I have not yet thought about names Alexander. What constitutes a good name for a feline?"

"Something cute, like Fuzzy or Fluffy?" said Kala.

"A predator's name, like Hunter or Tiger?" said Alexander.

Data thought about Geordi and the dog that he had called a best friend. It seemed fitting under the circumstances for he had hopes that the cat might also become his friend.

"I will call her Spot"


	6. Chapter 6

_Paramount and Gene Roddenberry own Star Trek. I only play in the playground Gene created._

Chapter 6

Data's experiment with pet ownership filled his off duty hours – and it occupied a significant portion of his neural processors while on duty as well. It was becoming a most fascinating diversion! What began as a one or two day stay, stretched through most of the week. When the android was on the Bridge, Alexander and Kala stopped in frequently to feed and play with Spot. And when Data was off duty, he hurried back to his quarters to observe his animal and to interact with her.

And the little orange cat that had once acted so wild and frightened, now spent many hours curled up on Data's lap as he perused classic literature and musical compositions and warp theory on his personal console. When she was not sleeping Spot would playfully chase the string that Data never seemed too tired to dangle tantalizingly in front of her. The relationship was mutually beneficial for android and feline alike. Data was always gentle with her and never grew impatient with the cat's hijinks and Spot thrived in this environment! Data found her endlessly fascinating - his interest in human and pet relations increased.

After all, a cat would never tire of Data's obsessive interest. Though his friends wanted nothing more than to help the android with his ambitions to become more human, there was a limit to how long they could bear Data's intense scrutiny of their behaviors and interactions. Spot could happily endure this close observation without complaint!

A pet was an ideal subject for the Second Officer to test his ability to mimic certain human mannerisms. He could reproduce displays of affection by petting Spot. He could try different tones and patterns of speech that might demonstrate a genuine joy of this animals companionship. On the other hand, if his attempt was less than convincing Spot would not care. The cat would never become impatient with his social blunders - they went unnoticed. Her needs were simple. She only cared for food, water and some attention. Whether it came from human or android, it made no difference at all!

The crew of the Enterprise quickly became accustomed to Data's monologues about Spot, cats and pets in general - they were already quite used to his long-winded lectures! But this new found interest was a source of great amusement among the ship's crew and conversation in Ten Forward often turned to this topic. And so it was not surprising to find Troi, Laforge and Riker seated at a table discussing this most amusing turn of events.

"Well, go ahead and laugh all you want, Deanna. You didn't see it. It's a viscous beast I tell you!" Riker spoke with mock sincerity, his eyes wide but a naughty gleam betrayed the humor behind them.

"It nearly took my hand off!" He held up his fingers in front of his face a waggled them to emphasis the near tragedy that had almost befallen them.

"We are talking about the same animal, are we not? A kitten, an adorable, sweet ball of fur and cuteness, right?" Deanna tried to suppress a giggle with fingers curled over her lips. On each telling of this tale (and she had heard it several times) the cat became more monstrous and the danger greater. Deanna turned her attention to a decadent chocolate mousse positively dripping with fudge sauce that sat upon the table in front of her.

"Cute? I bet you would think an oozing flying parasite is cute." Will continued, he turned and dramatically gaze out at the stars as they streaked past.

Geordi chuckled, "Data's like a new mother, isn't he? Everything is Spot did this and Spot did that . . . He's getting downright obsessive!"

"Well I think it's very human." Deanna smiled sweetly. She spooned up some chocolate mousse, "He's always strived for that. We should be supportive." She licked the spoon clean, enjoying every little bit of her indulgence before retrieving the next rich scoop.

"Oh I'm supportive alright," Geordi picked up his glass containing an opaque green liquid and took a sip before placing it back on the table, "But it's getting hard to be excited about every 'observation of feline behavior' that Data has to make. If I have to listen to one more detailed description of what that animal ate for breakfast, you might have to drop me off at the very next M class system. So long, Geordi's out of here!" he waved his hand in the air then retrieved his glass once more.

'Such exaggeration!" Deanna rolled her eyes.

Deanna Troi laughed along with the others, but was quietly pleased with Data's recent behavior. Data was a mystery to her. She was so accustomed to reading the emotional environment of the biological beings around her that the android made her feel a strange disorientation. She likened it to what it must feel like to talk to someone who was invisible. It was hard for her to 'see' him. Data was an imperceptible obstruction to her empathic abilities. But she had her other senses - her instincts and she knew there was more to him then could be readily observed.

She saw his pet experiment as a very positive step forward in his quest for human understanding. He may not feel the affection that humanoids have towards their pets, but it was plain to see, to her at least, that Data was very taken with this animal. Watching him was like watching a child grow - like an unfolding such as that of a mysterious flower that has much to reveal. Deanna truly believed that Data was in the process of evolving and witnessing this was a great privilege.

Just then Beverly darted through the sliding doors of Ten Forward. She looked around furtively before hurrying to the bar. A second later Data also entered the room, quickly locating Dr Crusher, he made his way purposely towards her. Deanna exchanged looks first with Will and then with Geordi before turning back to the scene as it played out before them.

Beverly looked tired and resigned as Data spoke for a lengthy period of time. The minutes passed until Beverly held out a hand in a halting gesture, obviously cutting him off mid-speech. She spoke animatedly for a few moments. Whatever she said was effective for Data responded with a quick nod of the head and he turned quickly and left.

"I wonder what _that_ was all about?" Geordi wondered.

"I think we're about to find out." said Deanna and they watched Beverly as she made her way straight for the table. She collapsed into the nearest empty chair and slowly put her head down on the table where she proceeded to bang her forehead lightly a few times before settling there unmoving.

"Rough day?" Will asked Beverly's mop of curly red hair.

"Weird day." came Beverly's muffled reply "Data brought Spot to sick bay three times today. THREE times! One moment he says that cat isn't eating enough. The next time she's eating too much. If it isn't one thing, then it's another. I finally related some stories about Wesley. He was a fussy eater as a toddler. And now Data has it in his head that we can share parenting stories."

"Data the mother cat!" smirked Geordi. "See? What did I tell you?"

Beverly lifted her head and continued, "I thought I might escape here, but he's way too fast. I told him straight out that his cat is in perfect health and that he has to wait until at least tomorrow for another check up. I had no idea I would be a veterinarian when I boarded The Enterprise." She let out an exhausted sigh.

"Well, you seem to be doing a bang up job, Dr Heriot." Geordi teased.

"Dr Heriot?" Deanna asked.

"Dr Heriot," spoke a voice from behind Geordi, who jumped and noticing Data's sudden reappearance, took on an slighly guilty look, having been caught in the act of making a joke at his friends expense.

Data, however carried on without indicating any awareness of the teasing. "I believe Lt. Laforge is referring to James Heriot, a fictional veterinary surgeon of Earth's mid twentieth century. He appears in the novels collectively known as All Creatures Great and Small. It is considered to be a semi autobiographical series by author and veterinarian James Alfred Wight." Data turned to Beverly, "Dr Crusher, I would like to discuss one more issue concerning Spot's health - "

"Data!" We talked about this. Unless it is life and death, it is going to have to wait until tomorrow." Beverly looked at Data and tried to be nice but firm in her statement.

"I understand, but tomorrow I must return Spot to the Childrens Deck so that she may find an adoptive family. I would not want Spot to cause her new family any distress."

Deanna looked up at the android in concern and spoke gently, "Oh Data! You're returning Spot? Are you going to be okay? You seem so attached."

Data turned to Deanna, "I do not understand, Counselor. Spot is not attached to me. She is untethered and in my quarters. Did you not notice her lack of presence? "

Deanna smiled softly and corrected, "Attached as in a close relationship, Data. Will you miss her?"

"Ah," Data thought a moment, "The arrangement was only a temporary one and I do not wish to impede the process of finding a family for Spot. I do not believe I can miss her. It is true that I have found the experience to be most rewarding. I have become accustomed to her presence and look forward to our daily interactions. I have found the situation to be quite illuminating – an educational experience to be sure! " His brow furrowed. "But I believe it will not be the same without her daily physical presence."

Deanna took Data's hand and gave it a quick sympathetic squeeze before letting it go and Beverly agreed to stop by his quarters within the hour .

Deanna watched the android leave Ten Forward. Some of the mirth had left with Data. She pushed the mousse away from her and wondered when the android would make the obvious connection - that he and Spot were made for each other!

Meanwhile, Data walked back to his quarters where he was promptly greeted by Spot who curled around his legs purring loudly and expectantly. Data served her meal and once she was done, he sat in his accustomed place and lavished his cat with attention. He thought of how the next time he returned from Bridge Duty, Spot would not be there to greet him. He found this thought unsettling

Data looked at Spot in mild bemusement and said, " I believe, in a way that I will miss you. . . Hm."


End file.
